Wipe off your fake face (2P UsUk)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Oliver always wears makeup to cover his freckles because he's afraid of getting made fun of by the other countries. This annoys Allen to no end because he thinks that he looks much better without the makeup on. K because it's nothing bad. Human names used. Oliver-2p England, Allen-2p America François-2p France. 2p UsUk


Okay so I don't think that there is a lot of 2p!UsUk fanfiction out there. I've posted a FrUk story but not UsUk because I don't have a finished one. Don't get me wrong I'm not 100% against this ship I just don't usually write fanfiction on it because it's not really my OTP it's more of just a ship that I don't care if it's a side ship in a story or even if there's a story with it in it I wouldn't outright look it up though (I like FrUk because UsUk is kinda incest sorry UsUk shippers) I do however ship 2p!UsUk the way that I ship certain things are really complicated. I don't like 2p!Japan or 2p!France. Whatever, this is the first time that I've ever completed anything with the 2Ps in it. I hope that you enjoy and leave a review if you did or if you want to see more with the 2Ps and let me know what ship you wanna see me write next.

* * *

2p!America [POV]

I crossed my arms in front of my chest a large scowl crossing my lips as I watched Oliver talk. He had a light smile on his face as he explained the changes that he wanted to make and as usual, no one really paid attention to him. Hell, I wasn't even listening to what he was saying but there was one thing that progressively got more and more on my nerves the more that I looked at him. As he finished with what he was saying he looked around the meeting room as if asking if anyone had any input or at least something to say about his idea but he was barely acknowledged. He sighed folding his hands in his lap nervously as he sat back in his chair looking down at the table. He brushed a strand of his pastel pink hair out of his face. It took a bit for the rest of the countries to realize that he was done talking and continue with the meeting. I was surprised that he didn't say anything else. After the meeting right after everyone had left I pulled Oliver to the side pushing him against the wall.

"I thought I told you to quit it" I snarled furrowing my eyebrows

"W-What?" He stammered his eyes widening in surprise. I held him in place with one hand on his shoulder taking my sleeve wiping his face.

"Hey, Allen stop" He cried out trying to escape my grasp. He pressed his hands to my chest trying to push me away.

"Stop covering your face with this crap" I snapped "You look stupid with it on" I looked down at the pale foundation on my sleeve now "That's going to stain now"

"Maybe if you wouldn't wipe it off" He whined burying his face in his hands.

"Stop covering up your freckles" I insisted harshly "You look better when you don't cover them"

"But I look stupid" he insisted, I pulled his hands away from his face, there were tears in his eyes. I frowned.

"No, you don't," I told him firmly loosening my grip on his wrists "What makes you think that you look stupid?"

"Because François always makes fun of me for them" He muttered looking down at the floor avoiding my gaze

"That was when you two were kids wasn't it, he wouldn't do such childish things now" I insisted

"But he still meant that and he never changes his opinions" he whimpered tears rolling down his cheeks

"Why the hell does it matter what he thinks?" I asked, "No one else has said anything about them right?"

"R-Right" he chewed on his lower lip

"Then why does it matter if only François has said anything? That's only one person and there are tons of us here" I insisted "And maybe if you wouldn't cover them up then maybe people would actually pay attention to you and listen to what you're saying" he clenched his hands into fists

"Just let me go Allen" he begged

"How many times do I have to tell you before you listen to me, it makes you look like a girl," I told him

"No one has noticed so how could it make me look like a girl if no one but you knows that I wear it" He tried to wiggle out of my grasp but I held his wrists tighter.

"Yeah you still look more manly without the makeup"

"I look stupid" he mumbled his voice quiet and weak

"Shut up" I snapped "no you don't you look stupid when you wear the makeup"

"Allen let me go" he shut his eyes tightly more tears rolling down his face "Just drop it okay"

"Only if you swear you'll stop wearing makeup to cover up your freckles" I threatened

"Fine just let me go, I'll stop covering them up" He promised, I sighed content letting go of his wrists. He quickly ran away from me running out of the room. I'm sure that he didn't want to be seen without makeup on and I knew that he wouldn't keep my promise. He never did.

* * *

This is really short I didn't even realize how short it was when I wrote it but here it is. I might write more 2p stories in the future but for now here's this. I hope that you enjoyed, leave a review if you did or if you want to tell me something that I did wrong so that I can improve. Thanks for reading and as always,  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
